OneShots
by Plume-Verte
Summary: Les meilleurs moments de la vie de couple de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Amour et humour!


_**Je l'aime à mourir**_

**POV Carlisle.**

Nous étions dans notre lit, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Les mains enlacées, elle avait les yeux clos. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Ses magnifiques boucles caramel retombaient sur son visage encore plus magnifique. Absorbée par le silence, elle ne remarqua pas que je l'observais. Je perdis totalement la notion du temps - si je puis dire – tellement je savourais le fait de la voir, de la sentir, de la savoir près de moi. Je l'avais attendue 3 siècles, mais désormais, je ne pourrais plus jamais me séparer d'elle. Nous avions l'éternité et heureusement. Car ma vie sans elle dès l'instant où je vue aurait été inconcevable. Ce ne serait même pas une torture, ce serait la fin de moi. Car elle était moi, j'étais elle. L'un sans l'autre, nous n'étions plus. J'avais faillis la perdre au début, je l'avais trouvée à la morgue. Si son cœur avait cessé de battre avant que je la transforme, le mien n'aurait plus existé. Car j'étais tombé amoureux dès le premier regard, dans cette salle d'attente. Dès que je l'avais aperçue, assise avec son pied sur une chaise, j'avais su. C'était tout de même étrange, j'avais 300 ans et elle 16. J'avais été mitigé sur le fait de savoir si d'être un vampire était bon ou mauvais. Mais si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée. Depuis ce jour, le fait d'être un vampire avait été une bénédiction. Avec elle, j'avais trouvé un but, un sens à ma vie. Je l'avais trouvée.

_Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui_

_Je suis le gardien du sommeil des ses nuits_

_Je l'aime mourir_

Je pouvais me sentir tellement mal parfois, d'avoir perdu un patient pour une faute évitable ou quand les volturis étaient venus et que j'avais cru à notre fin. Mais il suffisait qu'elle soit à mes côtés pour que j'ai la force, pour être heureux. Elle ce dont j'avais besoin, plus que tout au monde. Avec elle, rien n'était impossible, je n'avais peur de rien. Dans ses bras j'étais à la maison. La savoir près de moi me faisait sourire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle quand ça n'allait pas et de savoir que j'allais la retrouver me faisait tout oublier.

_Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira_

_Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras_

_Pour tout reconstruire, pour tout reconstruire_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Pour l'éternité avec moi. Elle m'avait apporté tellement de choses, un amour inconditionnel, une famille. Elle était là. Pour toujours. Avec moi. Elle faisait de ma vie le plus beau des bonheurs. Sa présence me faisait sourire, notre merveilleuse famille me faisait rire. Nous ne sommes pas commodes, mais nous nous aimons. J'ai la plus belle famille du monde, avec elle. Elle me rendait fou, je perdais tout rationalité rien quand la sentant près de moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Ses baisers me faisaient perdre la tête, son amour était indescriptible. Quand nous faisions l'amour, ce n'était pas juste pour le plaisir, c'était tellement plus. C'était une autre façon de lui dire combien je l'aime. Je pouvais lui dire en 3 mots, ou juste un regard, ou en faisant l'amour. Je n'en aurais jamais assez d'elle.

_Elle a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier_

_Elle a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papiers, des éclats de rire_

_Elle a bâtit des ponts entre nous et le ciel_

_Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'elle_

_Ne veut pas dormir, ne veut pas dormir_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Quand je l'avais retrouvée, elle venait de perdre son bébé et elle avait été forcée de fuir son mari qui la battait. Je ne pouvais me pardonner de l'avoir laisser sans défense même si j'avais voulu lui laisser une chance d'avoir une vie heureuse en m'éloignant. J'aurais dû être là pour la protéger. Une fois elle m'avait confié que d'être battue avait été dure, mais que de vivre sans penser à moi avait été une guerre de tout instant, même si à cette époque on ne s'était rencontré qu'une fois. Ca avait été pareil pour moi.

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

_Pour être aussi forte aujourd'hui _

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

_De la vie, et l'amour aussi_

Elle ouvrit ses yeux jusque là clos. Et plongea son regard dans le miens.

**-Je t'aime, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.**

**-Je t'aime, me répondit-elle avec un baiser passionné.**

__Je l'embrassais encore et encore. Je l'embrassais toujours quand elle défît ma chemise. C'est en l'embrassant que je lui enlevais sa robe. Son regard plongé dans le miens, elle défît mon pantalon. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, je continuais mes baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle m'enlaça tendrement en m'embrassant dans le cou à son tour. Nous entremêlâmes nos doigts avant de continuer avec plus de passion encore.

_Je l'aime à mourir  
_


End file.
